


Artwork for flamebyrd's The Stars Between Us

by thequickbrownfox



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequickbrownfox/pseuds/thequickbrownfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork done for the Hobbit Story Big Bang by thethreehunters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for flamebyrd's The Stars Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stars Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031227) by [Flamebyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/pseuds/Flamebyrd). 



 

 

  Kili and Tauriel in Dale with the Lonely Mountain in the Background

  Tauriel and Kili at the Lookout overlooking the city of Dale

  Legolas writing his letter to Tauriel


End file.
